


far, far better

by gladdecease



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were different.  Well, some things were.</p><p>The others, Jim was going to <em>make</em> different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	far, far better

Things were different. The timing was off, the target new, and they were woefully unprepared.

Even Jim, with the memory of similar events in another universe, couldn't stop Khan from reaching Earth and wreaking havoc.

At least, not at first. Once the fighting moved to empty space - where Khan was finally at a disadvantage - things started to feel familiar. Even down to the damage the _Enterprise_ took.

In the chaos, it was easy for Jim to leave the bridge. Easy to repair the warp drive, even with the radiation slowly killing him.

At least this change would be an improvement.

**Author's Note:**

> Not an original concept, I know, but I saw the [extended teaser trailer](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrHlQUXFzfw) and was overwhelmed by feelings I was reluctant to keep to myself.


End file.
